Answer the Phone
by A Lonely Love
Summary: Rachel tiene un tono de llamada personalizad para todos sus amigos ,basado en sus sentimientos por ellos.Oneshot.   Faberry/Brittana


Holaa Aquí otra traducción el fic es de **Jen2261** yo solo traduzco

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**Glee no es ni de la autora ni mio ,si fuera mio Faberry existiria y saldrían a escondidas xD

….

**Answer The Phone**

-Amor? ….. Rach?... Rachel

-Enana!

-Huh?

-Puedes responderle a Q para que se calle?

-Que sucede Quinn?

-Que buscas?

-Mi celular, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

- Y donde lo dejaste?

-Si lo supiera no lo estaría buscando- Respondió Rachel rodando los ojos, ganando una mirada de su novia y un suspiro de Santana.

Se encontraban en casa de Rachel luego de otra de las improvisadas pijamadas de la morena. Sus padres habían hecho un viaje a Philadelphia el fin de semana para asistir a una boda. Por desgracia la invitacion decía "No se admiten niños" lo que significaba que Rachel se tenia que quedar en casa. Ella inmediatamente llamo a Quinn quien contacto a Santana y Brittany.

La latina se quejo pero como su rubia novia quería ir ,ahí se encontraba. Britt y Santana estaban abrazadas en el sofa,Quinn reía mientras veía a Rachel buscar el celular por todas partes.-No se donde puede estar, mire en la cocin a,el living y en el baño- Dijo la diva con mala cara parada en medio del salon.

-Por qué no buscas en Israel?

-S! - gruño la rubia mirando a su mejor amiga que le sonreía

-Esta todo bien Quinn , ya me acostumbre a los insultos de Santana.

-No está bien!-Dijo Quinn, sus ojos aun seguian en la porrista morena.

-No te hagas tanto problema Q. Berry tiene piel gruesa. Puede pasar por un enano,no?

-Santana juro por dios que…

-Solo esta bromando Q.. a San le cae bien Rachel-Dijo Brittany sonriendo.

-Claro que no!-Grito Santana mirando a su novia con el seño fruncido.

-Claro que si

-Que no!

-Que si

-Que no!

-Esto es de verdad?-dijo Quinn rodando los un ruido y voltearon a ver a Rachel que estaba buscando el celular en la alacena.

-Solo tienes que llamar! Porque demonios haces todo tan difícil Berry? Dios!

-Excelente idea Santana,Quinn podrías llamarme?

-Claro amor-Dijo Quinn mientras tomaba su celular de arriba de la mesa, presiono dos botones y miro alrededor esperando. Solo tomo un minuto para que la melodía llenara el aire, Rach camino hasta donde provenía la música para luego mostrar su rosado celular.

-Gracias Quinn,no se por que no ...-Rachel callo cuando vio que Quinn y Santana la miraban y Britt negaba con la cabeza .

-Que?

-De verdad Berry, ese es tu tono de llamada?-Dijo Santana cuando la canción finalmente termino. Rachel frunció el seño y miro su telefono.

-Si,pero es el tono personal de Quinn. He personalizado los tonos de cada uno ,haci saber quien llama sin tener que ver el identificador, especialmente cuando estoy dormida u ocupada por qué…

.

-Ya basta! En serio porque no dijiste lo primero para ahorrarte el discurso?-dijo Santana rodando los ojos.

-Rachel…no se qué decir. Ese es mi tono?-Pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa moviendo la cabeza.

Rachel frunció el seño.-Si. que hay de malo con 'My Chick Bad' de Ludacris?,ya saben "Malo" es es el termino de argot para "bueno" y tú eres una novia excepcional-Dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose rápidamente frente a la rubia ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de esta sintiendo su calor.

-Rachel?

-Si Brittany?- Rachel levanto la cabeza para mirar a la otra rubia.

-Cual es mi tono?

La diva sonrió y abrió su teléfono, segundos después "Pocketfull of Sunshine" de Natasha Bedingfield se escucho y Britt comenzó a saltar y aplaudir ganando un gruñido de Santana quien había sido golpeada en el estomago.

-Estas bien San?

-Estoy bien B.

-Entonces todos los chicos de Glee tienen su tono?- Pregunto Quinn, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Rachel ,Esta la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-No solo con los que hablo. Ustedes, Finn, Puck y Kurt.

-Cuál es el de Kurt?-Pregunto Brittany sonriendo.

-Happy Days Are Here Again y Get Happy de Barbra Streisand y Judy Garland… naturalmente-Dijo con una sonrisa, luego rodo los ojos al ver que Santana y Brittany no tenían ni la mínima idea de que hablaba.

-Del dueto que hicimos en Glee hace unas semanas.

-Oh- exclamo Brittany mirando a las presentes, Quinn rio, tenia que admitir que la única razón por la que conocía la canción era porque su novia era Rachel Berry después de todo.

-Cuál es el de Finnessa? lo hace parecer una dama? Preguntó Santana sonriendo.

"No. tengo que cambiarlo porque es "Because You Loved Me" de Celine Dion."dijo frunciendo el seño al ver que Quinn la miraba con burla.

-Lo cambiare luego Quinn ,lo juro.

-Y el de Puck?-Pregunto Quinn.

Rachel suspiro y rodo los ojos - Grind On Me de Pretty Ricky. Esa fue la última vez que le deje usar mi celular.

-"Grind On Me"? no quiero ni saber …- Dijo Quinn moviendo la cabeza,

"-Realimente no quieres-Respondió Rachel suspirando.

-Y el de San?" Pregunto Brittany,Quinn sintió a Rachel tensarse y rio, sabia cual era.

Estaba en casa de Rachel hace unos días cuando Santana llamo para saber que harían el fin de tomo como veinte minutos parar de reír.

-Um…

-Espero que no sea nada que haga que tenga que patearte el trasero otra vez-Amenazo la latina.

Quinn se inclinó hacia delante para amortiguar su risita en el hombro de Rachel.

-No lo recuerdo-murmuro Rachel.

"Oh… por qué no lo compruebas?-Sugirió Brittany sonriente.

-Por supuesto, - Rachel corrió para agarrar su celular, pero la latina ya había marcado y pulsado enviar tardo unos segundos para que "Hi Hater" de Maino se escuchara en el salón ,Quinn estallo en risas.

-Santana yo..

-No es gracioso! voy a matarte! Dijo para luego correr a la diva por la casa. Quinn hizo su mejor esfuerzo para recobrar la compostura para ayudar a su novia pero no podía parar de reir.

-Me gusto la canción- dijo Britt encogiendose de sacudió la cabeza y rió mas .fuerte ,se agacho para recojer el teléfono rosado del abrió ,apretó unos cuantos botones para luego cerrarlo

-Que has hecho? pregunto Britt con el seno fruncido.

-Cambie el tono de Finn.

-QUINN!- Grito Rachel desde la cocina ,esta dejo el celular y corrió para evitar que su mejor amiga matara a su novia.

.Brittany tomo el teléfono y busco entre los contactos, encontró a Finn y lo desplazo hacia abajo para ver cuál era su tono. Santana regreso a la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Hey San.

-Hmm?"

-Alguna vez escuchaste la canción ...-apretó una teclas ya que la pantalla se había puesto negra-. "Fuck It de Eamon?

Fin.

…

Jaja yo me he reído con esta historia

Pocketfull of Sunshine esa canción em mata,mas en la peli easy a xD


End file.
